The Lone Survivor: A Nuzlocke Tale
by Falco aesalon
Summary: A Charizard reflects on his experiences throughout his trainer's Nuzlocke run and thinks about what it means to be the only survivor. Based on my actual FireRed Nuzlocke run. One-shot.


It's been so long since we left Pallet Town.

"_Go on," said Professor Oak. "Choose a Pokemon."_

_The young trainer weighed her options carefully, finally picking up a Pokeball and opening it. A small, orange lizard-like creature with a flaming tail appeared in a flash of red light._

"_Hi," she said. The Charmander looked up at her with his big, blue eyes. "I guess I'm your trainer now."_

"_Would you like to give that Charmander a name?" asked Professor Oak._

_The trainer thought for a moment. "I'll name you Tony," she decided._

I've learned a lot since those days. You'd think that taking the League Challenge and living to tell the tale would be great. You'd love the fame, the attention, the glory. But it's not like that at all. I had to watch them all die in battle. Some of them I barely even got to know before they were killed.

"_Okay, Frank! Use Tackle!" called the trainer._

_The Ratatta rushed forward at the wild Pidgey and collided with it, leaving the bird Pokemon winded._

"_Great job, Frank! Just one more hit!"_

_The Ratatta charged once more at the Pidgey, but this time, the Pidgey dodged the attack and struck back, sending the Ratatta flying back towards his trainer._

"_No!" the trainer cried. But it was too late._

That Rattata was only the first of many. A lot of them were my friends. One of them was the love of my life.

_Unbeknownst to the citizens of Celadon City, a fierce battle raged beneath the streets. Giovanni, the leader of the criminal organization Team Rocket, was losing the battle against the young trainer._

"_Give up, Giovanni," she said. "Stop what your plans now and I'll let you go."_

"_Never," Giovanni snarled. "Kangaskhan, use Mega Punch!" he called to his Pokemon, which had already taken several heavy blows from the trainer's Nidoqueen._

_The Kangaskhan attacked with all its might, and the Nidoqueen sunk to the floor._

_The trainer stared in shock, barely registering her Charmeleon rushing forward and dealing a final blow to the Kangaskhan, quickly knocking the larger Pokemon out._

"_You win this time," said Giovanni, recalling his Pokemon to its Pokeball. "But interfere with my plans again and the consequences will be even more severe."_

_The Charmeleon rushed to the Nidoqueen's side, but it was no use. She was dying. "Please!" the Charmeleon begged. "Don't leave me!"_

"_Tony," the Nidoqueen whispered, "promise me you'll keep on living. That you won't waste your life looking for revenge."_

"_How could I ever live without you?" the Charmeleon cried, barely holding back tears._

"_Promise me. Please."_

_The Charmeleon met her gaze for a moment, before sighing and looking away. "I promise."_

You'd think that being the survivor would feel good, that if would feel like you won despite everything. But it's just me now. I knew we were in trouble when our sixth team member died while getting ready for the League.

"_No!" the trainer cried. She sat down on the grass, holding her ehad between her knees. Although she hadn't had the Piper the Fearow for long, the trainer still regretted losing her. "I can't believe I let this happen!"_

"_Boss?" asked Ian the Raichu. "Do we want to withdraw someone from the PC? We need a sixth team member."_

"_No," the trainer said. She stood up and dusted herself off. "I won't risk losing another teammate while training. I'm confident you guys can take the Elite Four."_

"_Are you sure about this?" asked Luke the Seadra._

"_Of course," said the trainer. "You guys are the best."_

The battles against the Elite Four were tough. In the end, I was the only one left. And it makes me wonder... If I'd been stronger, would I have been able to help them? Would they have lived? Or would it have mattered at all? If you live through everything; the battles and the struggle for survival, there's only one thing you can be sure of... You'll end up alone.

...

Author's Notes: In case you hadn't realized, it's told from my Charizard's point of view. He was the only survivor (not counting the boxed Pokemon that I never used). FireRed was the first Nuzlocke challenge that I actually finished. And, take my advice, in a Nuzlocke, don't go up against the Elite Four with anything less than a full team. Bad idea.

Final Team:  
Charizard – Tony  
Marowak – Ushas  
Seadra – Luke  
Raichu – Ian  
Snorlax – Mycroft

I believe I lost Ushas the Marowak (yeah, I named her after the Rani) fighting Bruno, I lost Mycroft the Snorlax fighting Agatha and Ian the Raichu and Luke the Seadra fighting Gary's Alakazam. At least Blastoise was already out of the way by that point.

Death Count: 20  
Ratatta – Frank, Lvl 3-3  
Caterpie – Sadie, Lvl 4-4  
Pidgey – Ariadne, Lvl 3-16  
Oddish – Elton, Lvl 13-14  
Abra – Jasper, Lvl 9-11  
Mankey – Danielle, Lvl 5-17  
Meowth – Katniss, Lvl 10-15  
Diglet – Molly, Lvl 17-17  
Eevee – Matthew, Lvl 25-25  
Raticate – Rita, Lvl 16-29  
Nidoqueen – Anne, Lvl 6-29  
Dragonair – Amelia, Lvl 18-32  
Butterfree – Flynn, Lvl 4-35  
Pidgeot – Peregrine, Lvl 16-41  
Doduo – Myna, Lvl 28-29  
Fearow – Piper, Lvl 42-47  
Marowak – Ushas, Lvl 15-50  
Snorlax – Mycroft, Lvl 30-50  
Seadra – Luke, Lvl 23-51  
Raichu – Ian, Lvl 22-52


End file.
